


189. sweet revenge

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [14]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Paintball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7480101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena and Sarah play paintball.</p>
<p>...a lot of other people also play paintball, offscreen.</p>
<p>Mostly Alison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	189. sweet revenge

There’s a shout and then Cosima goes down, bright pink paintball-splatter on her neck. “ _Shite_ ,” Sarah hisses, and checks her gun. She’s gonna run out of ammo before she can pick off Alison. Why is she never on Alison’s bloody _team_. Why isn’t Alison her own bloody team! That’s the real question. She’s impossible. She’s a menace.

“Hello,” says Helena from next to her, and Sarah shouts “Jesus _shit_ ” and almost leaps into the air. Thankfully Helena grabs her collar and yanks her down behind cover; a paintball whizzes by overhead, splattering against some poor tree somewhere.

“Where the hell did you come from?!” Sarah hisses.

“Away,” Helena says vaguely, and frowns in Alison’s approximate direction. “ _Sestra_ Alison is too good with painting guns.”

“Yeah, I _know_ ,” Sarah says. “She wins every bloody game.”

“Won,” Helena says absently, and checks her gun. It still has most of its paintballs in it. Lucky her.

“Can you take her?”

Helena shrugs, peeps up over the wall they’re crouched behind. A few paintballs shoot by, but all they do is ruffle her hair.

“Maybe,” she says, popping back down. “I would like to win this game for you, _sestra_.” Her hand reaches out and pats Sarah’s knee. Pap pap.

Then out of nowhere there’s a rustle in the bushes and Helena’s hand leaves Sarah’s knee, curls around the trigger of her gun, and fires one easy paintball into the leaves. All Sarah hears is a satisfying _splat_ sound and more rustling. Then Donnie’s head pops out of the bushes.

“Wow, Helena,” he says. “ _Betrayal_.”

“No,” Helena says. “You are on the other team. No backstabbings. This is _war_ , Donnie Hendrick.”

Donnie heaves himself out of the bushes – he’s impressively camouflaged, which probably means Alison was involved, which: god _damn_ her. Helena watches him impassively as he heads towards the dead zone.

“God, I’m glad you’re back from maternity leave,” Sarah says fervently.

Helena nods. “I am glad also.” She tilts her head to the side. “Who is left, Sarah?”

Sarah sighs. “Shit. Krystal’s out, Fee’s out, Scott’s out, Donnie’s out, Cos, Art, Mika…” she trails off. Helena is watching her solemnly. She holds up three fingers. Sarah gives her a sharp nod.

“We are going to have to lure her out of hiding,” Helena says. “Utilize a distraction in order to ensure that the target is within range.” The last part is recited in a fast, clipped monologue, like memorized directions. She doesn’t look concerned about it. Sarah decides to not be concerned about it either.

“Alison’s not comin’ out for _shit_ ,” Sarah says. “Sure she’s hunkered up somewhere. She always is.”

Helena nods, like she respects Alison’s tactics. “Good,” she murmurs. “You make no risk, that way.” Then she remembers where she is and snaps back to focus. Turns to Sarah. Eyes Sarah, up and down.

“You are my sacrificial sheep,” she says. “Baa.”

“ _What?_ ” Sarah says weakly.

“You go,” Helena says, walking two fingers across her palm, “and Alison will pop up to shoot at your sitting quack-bird body, and I will—” she makes a machine gun firing sound with her tongue, ratatat.

“And that’ll _work?_ ” Sarah says.

“Yes,” Helena says firmly. “You will be sacrificed, _sestra_. But I will take revenge for your death.”

Sarah pauses. Maybe. Why the hell not. “You’d better make the shot,” she mutters, “because like _hell_ am I sittin’ through Alison’s bloody victory dance again.”

Helena blinks owlishly at that mental image, and then readies her gun. “I will not miss,” she says. Simple. Like it’s fact.

“Hope you’re right,” Sarah says, and charges out into the open.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
